DDN: November 2013: Poison
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: These are my drabbles for this months DDN.
1. Endless Cycle

**Prompt: Endless Cycle**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

It was an endless cycle.

They'd start dating. They'd fight. They'd break up. They'd wait two weeks. They'd get back together.

Then, they'd start over.

Kagome was tired of it. She wanted to stay broken up or stay together, but, apparently, Sesshomaru had commitment issues.

Kagome nodded resolutely. When he arrived, she was going to tell him that she wasn't doing this anymore.

Her doorbell rang.

She raced downstairs and opened the door.

"Sesshomaru! I'm not doing this anymore!"

He blinked and held up a velvet box. "Marry me."

Kagome gaped. "You always have to show me up, don't you?"

…

**Very nice, Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. By the Sun's Light

**Prompt: By the sun's light**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome felt woozy. Light headed. Dizzy. Nauseous. She stood from the table abruptly, regretting it when her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor.

When she managed to work herself into a sitting position, she stared at Sesshomaru with bleary eyes, noting his completely relaxed demeanor, his indifferent expression.

"What… what's happening to me? What did you do? What…"

Sesshomaru blinked placidly, sipping his tea. "This Sesshomaru did nothing to you, miko."

"What's… going on?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "You allowed yourself to be poisoned. You will live for only a few more days at most. Finish your tea."

…

**He's way too calm about this.**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Changing Angles

**Prompt: Changing Angles**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Angles… don't… equations… no. I'm sorry," she mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as his mate continued to mutter about math. This happened every time he made her go over bills with him. He didn't know why he continued to make her help; he could do it himself. Besides, then she wouldn't have nightmares about doing middle-school level math, and he would be able to get a decent night's sleep.

"Ah! Thirty-two percent. No. I got 100."

Sesshomaru's growled under his breath and sat up. He didn't understand how it still managed to haunt her after all these years.

…

**I was going to write a continuation of the last one, but…**

**It didn't work out.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Waning Reflection

**Prompt: Waning Reflection**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Her strength was waning. She couldn't move and it hurt to breathe. She was in terrible pain, and, according to Sesshomaru, there was nothing to be done.

She didn't believe him. She didn't trust him. He obviously knew something about what was going on, and he almost seemed pleased at her current affliction.

Kagome groaned weakly. Thinking was painful.

Gold and silver filled her vision, and Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his face.

"You should not resist your death, miko."

"The way you talk, one would assume you were the one that poisoned me," she rasped.

…

**Did he poison her?**

**Maybe.**

**T.N.T!**


	5. First Quarter

**Prompt: First Quarter**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"You know," Kagome continued when he didn't respond to her almost-accusation. "This is the first time one of my allies has tried to kill me after becoming my ally. Not counting your half-brother and his full-youkai transformations of course…" she trailed off as her vision blurred and her head spun.

When she could open her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru frowning.

"What's with that expression?"

"This Sesshomaru has not attempted to kill you after becoming your ally; to do so would be dishonorable."

"I don't know where you've been, but I'm lying in your infirmary because I was poisoned. By you."

…

**So…**

**He didn't try to kill her?**

**Confusion…**

**(Never good when coming from the author.)**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Dark Side

**Prompt: Dark Side**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"This Sesshomaru did not poison you."

"Well then what in the world happened?" Kagome asked, trying to stop herself from getting worked up. That would probably just allow the darkness to consume her faster.

"This Sesshomaru allowed someone to poison you."

"Wait. What? You're saying that you let someone poison me?

He nodded.

"So you poisoned me!"

This Sesshomaru-"

"It's the same thing! You let them do it when you could have stopped them, you didn't tell me about it until it was too late, and you're happy I'm dying. You're the one killing me."

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

…

**You guys will see why he let her get poisoned.**

**It's all in the name of love!**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Ocean Tides

**Prompt: Ocean Tides**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"High tide is going to kill me!" Kagome squeaked, clinging to her mate.

Sesshomaru huffed, wrapping his arms around Kagome. "It is low tide, mate."

"Liar!" she screamed, before shrieking and clinging to him even tighter when the undertow almost knocked her over.

Sesshomaru sighed, picking his mate up so that she could wrap both her legs and arms around him. He walked out of the reach of the water and then set her down.

She panted heavily. "Thank you."

"Hnn. This one does not understand why you insist upon coming to the beach if you are afraid of water."

…

**That was pointless…**

**This, like chapters one and three, don't fit the Poison plot.**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Black Void

**Back to Poison!**

…

**Prompt: Black Void**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru looked down at her before turning around and walking out, his thoughts black. She stopped him before he could open the door.

"Why?"

He narrowed his eyes. Of course she had to ask that question. The woman couldn't just shut up and die. She was impossible. He hated her and loved her for it all at once.

"Why?" he repeated.

He could answer her. Tell her the truth. Tell her that he was prepared to let her die in order to get over the feelings he had for her.

He could tell her that, but he wasn't going to.

…

**Oh snap!**

**Sesshomaru's about to be dramatic. **

**Get ready.**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Between the Earth and the Sun

**Prompt: Between the earth and the sun**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"You wish to know why this one allowed you to be poisoned?" he asked menacingly, his voice low.

He turned around and looked at her. She was still on the cot motionless, her eyes closed.

"That's what I just said," she murmured, her voice just as low as his, but much less intimidating.

Sesshomaru's voice was nearly a growl. "This one allowed you to be poisoned because it would be better if you died."

She was silent for a moment. "When I die, you'll be stuck between a rock and a hard place, considering Rin and the Shikon no Tama."

…

**It's about to get…**

**BOOM!**

**I don't know what that means, but it sounded right.**

**T.N.T**


	10. Suspended by Air

**Prompt: Suspended by Air**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Her next question took the air out of his lungs.

"Will you be able to resist bringing me back with Tensaiga?"

That question. It was a question he had asked himself after he had found out that an assassin planned to poison her. After he had decided to let her die, he had asked himself if he would be able to keep from resurrecting her, if he would be able to live without her.

He wanted to live without her, to let her stay dead. But at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to keep her with him.

…

**Not the BOOM you guys were expecting, but it was a very emotionally intense scene for me to write.**

***Nods***

**T.N.T!**


	11. Pulled Strongly

**Prompt: Pulled Strongly**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

She didn't know his feelings or his mind, so she didn't know how strongly her question was affecting him. She didn't even understand what she was asking.

He walked back to her cot and stood over her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"Well? Will you be able to stop yourself when your ward is crying and the Shikon no Tama is causing havoc? Will you be able to keep Tensaiga in its sheath, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her steadily, his voice unwavering. "Yes."

And he walked out before she could say something to keep him there.

…

**So, I'm prompt skipping.**

**Next chapter will be random. The chapter after that…**

**Hopefully Poison.**

**T.N.T!**


	12. Harsh Collision

**Prompt: Harsh Collision**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I think you're being unnecessarily harsh and critical. You don't need to be so mean to get your point across. I'll listen to you without all the insults and growls, you know," Kagome informed him.

Sesshomaru glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What? I'm just saying. I get it; you're the boss, and you're in charge, and I do whatever you say. I got it. Just, chill out."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at her full on. "Chill out?"

"Do you prefer relax?"

"Watch your tone."

"You watch yours!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips.

…

**Another filler, pointless and out of place.**

**T.N.T!**


	13. Lunar Cycle

**Prompt: Lunar Cycle**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing.

The lunar cycle was almost complete, but it would be a miracle if the miko lived to see the new moon.

His heart clenched; he ignored it. His conscience stirred; he refused to acknowledge his regret.

She was dying, and it was his fault, but it was what he wanted.

He actually felt ill after thinking that.

She would die. There was nothing to be done about it. But, the question was, would he brig her back?

Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga from its sheath and examined the sword in the waning moonlight.

…

***Snicker*******

**This next conversation is going to be…**

**Hold on.**

**I don't remember the next conversation.**

**T.N.T!**


	14. Cheesy Fantasy

**Prompt: Cheesy fantasy**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru walked back into the infirmary and stopped next to Kagome's cot.

She opened her eyes reluctantly. "Sesshomaru."

"Miko. You will die, and this Sesshomaru will resurrect you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? But I thought you said-"

"Neither Rin nor the Shikon no Tama motivate this one."

"Then… what?"

"This Sesshomaru will resurrect you, and you will become his mate. Die quickly," he said, before walking out.

Kagome turned her head to stare at the door.

"What?" she murmured to herself.

This had to be a fantasy, or a dream, or a nightmare, or maybe all three.

"What's going on?"

…

**Yeah.**

**I just did that.**

**What can I say?**

**The "Will You Marry Me" - Sesshoumaru proposals forum inspired me.**

**T.N.T!**


	15. Purple Crescent

**Prompt: Purple Crescent**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stared at her pale skin and her bluish-purple lips. He couldn't help hating himself.

He knew that the time for self-loathing could come later, though, and he took out Tensaiga.

With one swipe, her color returned, as did her breath. Her eyes opened and she sat up. She stared at him.

"Were you serious?" she whispered, looking away.

He knew immediately what she was talking about. "Yes."

"Do I have a choice," she asked.

"Yes."

She looked up, startled. "I- I do?"

He nodded shortly.

She gaped. "I- I don't know."

"Think," he said, and then he walked out.

…

**How's that for a wrap up?**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
